


day three

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that anyway to treat the boy who's about to fuck you for the first time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	day three

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: summer & first time

It was Kagami and Aomine’s first summer break together and so far it was going just as planned. Basketball, food, watching basketball on television, shopping, more food, and of course not keeping their hands off of each other. With getting together as a couple towards the end of the school year, it was near impossible to see each other. Constant cramming for tests (that neither studied much for), last minute trips to their counselors about their future, and of course their never ending relationship with basketball. 

Summer break was finally a chance to hang out without having such a short amount of time on the weekends. As well as actually being be able to have one another stay over after some of their sexual escapades instead of awkwardly saying good bye. Aomine could count the number of times he had rush back home after doing something sexual with Kagami, base by base. The only thing they were waiting for is the home run, and so far it seemed like it was happening faster than the two of them thought.

They were in Kagami’s bed. Clad in just their boxers, making out like they haven’t seen each other in months while they grinded their hips against each others. Aomine was the one on top this time, ruthlessly rolling his hips down against Kagami’s as he eagerly sucked on his tongue. The boy beneath him was just as enthusiastic, his hips bucking up to make a wonderful friction that caused him to groan against Aomine’s mouth. 

A soft sigh then spilled through Kagami’s lips, Aomine’s hand trailing into his underwear while beginning to press open mouthed kisses against his neck. He unconsciously bucked into his hand, loving the way his long fingers felt wrapped around his cock. The redhead’s breath hitched, Aomine’s thumb smearing the collected precum at the tip. 

He writhed under him, softly panting while Aomine jerked his dick at a pleasurably rough pace. Kagami’s breathing was growing more shallow, nearing his orgasm. It took everything in his power to reach in between the two of them to grasp on to Aomine’s moving wrist. The blunette paused, removing his face out of the tan boy’s neck to look down at him. 

“Is something wrong?”

Kagami shook his head, pulling Aomine’s hand out of his underwear. “Um, no. I was just thinking since you don’t have to leave, we could finally,” he trailed off while avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze, “you know.” 

A navy blue eyebrow quirked in slight confusion until the meaning hit him like a slam dunk. “Oh shit, you mean have sex.” 

“Yeah that,” he started, making eye contact again, “but if you don’t want to I-.” 

“No! I want to,” Aomine said, suddenly looking shy, “but only if you want to.”

“Of course I want to dumbass, why else would I bring it up?” 

He sucked his teeth, making the decision to flick Kagami’s nipple. “Shut up. So am I the one topping or?” 

“Uh, I never really thought about it. It really doesn’t make a difference to me,” he said, giving Aomine a small shrug. 

“You know me, I don’t care about anything.” 

“Just choose goddamnit.” 

“But I can do both, it doesn’t make a fucking difference.” 

“Fine,” Kagami said, rolling his eyes, “since I’m already beneath you, this is where I’m going to stay.” 

Aomine cleared his throat, obviously trying to hide how somewhat giddy he was from his answer. “Fine. Get me the stuff from the fun pillow.” 

Kagami looked over at the said fun pillow. A pillow that unzipped so stuff could be stashed inside of it. However, in their case it was condoms, lube, tissue, and wet wipes for when things got messy. It was one of Aomine’s brilliant ideas. One time after a killer week of practice, they were having their own personal fun time that would’ve required lube except the fact Kagami didn’t have a night table. Both boys were too sore and lazy to get up, so fingering turned into handjobs. 

Leave it to Aomine to show up the next week with a pillow, fully stocked with what he could call their fun time products. Of course he thought it was dumb until it became useful a couple days after he brought it over. Getting up to wipe cum off your hands or stomach wasn’t always what he wanted to do after an orgasm. 

Kagami lightly shook his head, reaching for the pillow in the corner of his bed near the window ledge. He unzipped it, rummaging around for the lube and a condom. He thickly swallowed to himself, realizing what was about to happen was really going to happen while handing the stuff to Aomine. While he zipped the pillow back up and threw it in the corner, Aomine was uncapping the lube. Rubbing his fingers together to slightly warm it up since Kagami was always a drama queen when it was cold. 

“Take off your underwear and spread your legs,” Aomine said, playfully snapping the waistband of Kagami’s boxers against his hip. 

He glared at him, shimming down his underwear and lifting his hips to fully remove them. After he tossed them to the floor, he leaned back on his elbows waiting for Aomine’s next move. The two of them shared a heated look, the bluenette deciding to break it by scooting himself further back on his knees. 

His blue eyes met Kagami’s crimson ones once more, a silent confirmation before he pressed his index finger in. Aomine’s fingers inside him weren’t new to him, but it didn’t get rid of the initial weird feeling of having a finger up your ass. His eyes then slid shut, trying to focus on the tingle of pleasure that spread while the single finger worked in and out of him. 

The tingle then turned into a thrum when a second finger entered him. Aomine’s long fingers scissoring and stretching him at a slow yet pleasurable pace. The redhead lightly groaned, feeling the slight burn of pain as the third finger pushed in. Aomine noticed his discomfort, deciding to hook his fingers upwards to brush circles against his prostate. A moan then bubbled from Kagami’s throat, the bundle of nerves being massaged in the best way possible. 

The darker boy continued with his fingers for a minute more, opening him up to the point his fingers slid in and out with ease. He hooked his fingers one more time, making sure to hear another moan fall from Kagami’s lips before he pulled his fingers out with a smirk. The redhead opened his eyes again, Aomine’s face being framed by his tan thighs. He gave him a small glare, wanting to kiss the annoying smirk off his face. 

His smirk turned into a toothy grin, noticing Kagami’s expression. “That’s the face you make when you wanna hit me or kiss me. Which is it?” 

He watched Aomine step off the bed, tugging his boxers down in one motion. “A little bit of both actually,” 

He kneeled back on the bed, putting the condom wrapper between his teeth to rip it open. “Is that anyway to treat the boy who's about to fuck you for the first time?” he asked, rolling the condom over his erection. 

“As long as I continue to make you food and suck you off, I’m sure it wouldn’t matter how I treat you.” 

Aomine shrugged after a moment, since he never denied anything that wasn’t accurate. “True,” he said, placing a hand on Kagami’s upper thigh, “but is this position okay or did you want to be on your hands and knees?” 

“This is fine I guess.” 

“You guess?” 

“What the hell do you want me to say, it’s perfect? Either way your dick is going up my ass. I don’t really care,” the redhead huffed. 

Aomine groaned in annoyance. “God, you’re being such a boner killer. Just put your fucking legs over my shoulders so we can get this over with.” 

Kagami sucked his teeth, doing what he was told. “Just put your dick in me.” 

He lightly chuckled, positioning the tip of his cock at his entrance. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” he mumbled, concentrating on the pushing through the ring of the muscle. Aomine slid in pretty easy, taking his time while Kagami tightened and fluttered around his cock. Before he knew it he was fully sheathed, both of them revelling in the new sensation. “Uh, can I move now?” 

The redhead nodded, not really trusting himself to speak. Aomine gave him a terse nod in return before slowly pulling out half way to push back in a tad bit faster. His hips moved at a steady pace, soon causing a small moan to fall from Kagami’s lips. The previous sting of pain replaced sparks of pleasure he felt from within after each shallow thrust. 

The sounds the redhead made only egged Aomine on, his hips snapping forward harsher than before. Kagami moaned after a brush against his prostate, causing him to wrap his hand around neglected cock. He smeared the collected precum at the tip before beginning to jerk himself. The pace of his hand just as fast and messy as Aomine’s thrusts. 

He tried to let out a warning but it came out as a curse instead, Aomine’s hips stilling while he came. His crimson eyes stayed glued to the blunette’s face, watching it clench in pleasure while he rode out the waves of his orgasm and his dick twitched inside of him. It only caused him to fist his cock faster, his breath quickening as he neared his release. 

When Aomine’s blue eyes finally opened to meet his was when came. His cum spilling on some of his fingers and shooting on parts of his stomach and chest. Aomine cursed again, Kagami tightening around his over sensitive cock. He waited till his eyes opened again until he leaned in for a kiss. It was instantly open mouthed, Kagami holding Aomine’s face with his calloused palms. 

They didn’t separate until they needed to breathe. Their breath mingled while their faces remained inches a part, noses still brushing against each others. Aomine pressed his lips against Kagami’s once more before pulling out. He slid the condom off, tied it off, and threw it in the trash can at the front of the bed. When he laid back down Kagami was wiping at his torso and fingers with a wet wipe. 

“Want help with that?” Aomine asked, the smug look on his face now impossible to wipe off. 

“No, I can do it myself,” he mumbled, noticing a missed spot near his belly button. 

He hummed in response. “So what now?” 

“I don’t know,” Kagami sighed, realizing he felt the leftover lube in and on his ass, “how about a shower?” 

“Then Maji Burger?” 

He balled up the wet wipe in his hand, turning on his side to face the taller boy. “It sounds like a plan.” 

Aomine grinned and decided not to hold himself back from pressing his lips against Kagami’s.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing first times.....so much. 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
